fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve the Barbarian
Note: This page is not actually about Stevethebarbarian (The person/Wikia user.) This is, instead, him being unoriginal and making a page based on his username like a ton of people are doing recently. So yeah, thanks for bearing with me here. Summary Hailing from the Far North of the Adventure, Stevehnn was the cheif of a minor barbarian tribe who attempted to raid farther North, into Viking lands, but was beaten back and forced into the Mid-North. There, he defeated and assimilated several more barbarian tribes, becoming a force to be reckoned with, before attempting a mildly-successful invasion of the North-East. Returning home with an unthinkable bounty of treasure, Steve the Barbarian was assassinated via poison before he had a chance to retire with his wealth. Appearance and Personality Stevehnn is a large, tall, and broad-shouldered scandanavian man with long black hair draping past his shoulders and a heavily scarred, rather ugly face. He is unnatrually large, but suprisingly light on his feet for his imposing frame, and isn't actually as strong as he'd make himself out to be. His personality is exactly what you would expect from a barbarian cheiftan. Rough, haughty, rauchious, and arrogant. He beleives himself invincible. Stats Tier: 8-A Name: '''Stevehnn, Steve, Steve the Babarian '''Origin:'' The Adventure '''Gender:' Male Age: In his late 30s to early 40s Classification: Human Cheiftan, Tank Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and stamina. Pyrokineisis. Cyrokineisis. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Razed entire towns with his fire spells.) Speed: 'Superhuman (Was said to be swifter than the fastest horse.) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Class GJ (Smashed apart one massive boulder by hitting it with another.) Durability: City Block Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Around throwing distance Standard Equipment: An assortment of various bladed and blunt weapons, most oversized for the sake of intimidation and shock damage. Axes, hammers, maces, and large swords. Intelligence: Above Average (Led a tribe to great sucess in wars against more powerful and numerous opponents) Weaknesses: Not incredibly bright, arrogant, and, thanks to being a Tank, weakess to status ailments (Confusion, poison, fire, ice, slime, blindness, ect.) 'Feats' *Singlehandedly defeated a dozen armed soldiers at once (These were not in any way enchanted, just normal dudes.) *Led his army of 732 men to victory against a Romulan army of over 2000. *Melted stone with fire magic. *Survived being cursed with Deep Freeze, a magical attack that attacks the blood and organs with frostbite. *Shrugged off being impaled with two spears at once, and recovered from the wounds in just over a week. *Survived being directly struck with a cannonball. *Casually tore a man in half with his bare hands. *Killed several large wyrms in hunting expeditions. (He had help, but not much.) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' WIP. Editing is about to be down for three hours. Thank god I noticed and posted this page before it happened! Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Royal Figures Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 8